


The Proposal

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy proposes to Rachel on the same beach they learned to drive on when they were fifteen.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the Percy/Rachel tag could use some actual Percy/Rachel content. 
> 
> Don’t reupload/repost my works.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat on the hood of Percy’s truck wearing her bikini top and a pair of short shorts and nothing else. Her normally pale skin was red and her freckles seemed to have multiplied and darkened. Rachel’s curly red hair was curlier than ever after spending the day swimming in the ocean. 

Percy stood between Rachel’s legs, wearing only his bathing suit. His hands rested on her sun warmed thighs. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at her, a tenderness in his grin that showed just how love struck he was. Percy slid one hand to Rachel’s knee and squeezed lightly. 

She laughed and kicked, trying to dislodge Percy’s tickling fingers. “You’re a menace,” she said affectionately. Her green eyes sparkled. 

Percy’s grin widened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone box. “That may be,” Percy agreed. “Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I’d like to be your menace, if you’ll have me.” He opened the little box. The ring inside wasn’t a diamond. Percy was, to be honest, too poor to afford a diamond ring. Being a demigod hero didn’t pay very well. But it came with other perks. Like using his Poseidon-given powers to find the perfect pearl. And knowing a blacksmith who could make you a celestial bronze engagement ring that would fit perfectly with the pearl and on the love of your life’s finger. 

Rachel’s eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth with both hands. “Are you proposing to me? Like a real proposal this time?” This time referring to the time they were fifteen and Percy fake proposed with a plastic ring from a prize machine at the gas station. 

“Yes. It’s a real proposal. Rachel, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Percy’s heart pounded so fast. He was excited and a little nervous. Though he had no doubt that Rachel would say yes...just like she did five years ago when they were fifteen. 

Rachel nodded. “Yes, yes! Of course I’ll marry you. Percy, yes.” She held out her hand. 

Happiness bloomed in Percy’s chest. It felt like champagne bubbles and butterflies and sunbeams inside of him. Percy carefully slipped the ring onto Rachel’s finger. It was a perfect fit, as promised. This was a relief too, because Percy had had to borrow one of Rachel’s other rings to get the correct size. 

As soon as the ring was in place, Rachel threw her arms around Percy’s neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed his face all over, peppering sweet kisses onto his skin. 

Percy couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He scooped Rachel up and spun her around. When he finally put her back on the hood of the truck, Percy cupped Rachel’s face with both hands and kissed her. “You are the kindest, bravest, most beautiful, most creative woman I’ve ever known.” Percy was surprised to feel the prickle of tears in his eyes. He just loved Rachel so much and now they were entering a new chapter in their lives. “You’re my best friend and my rock and the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy you’re in my life.” Percy stopped talking and closed his eyes against the tears that wanted to fall. 

Rachel made a crooning noise in the back of her throat. She gently wiped Percy’s tears from his cheeks. “My future husband,” she began, tone soft and full of love, “you are the smartest, strongest, most loyal and most emotional man I know. Not to mention the most handsome of everyone in the world. You helped me fulfill my destiny and make sense of what was happening to me. I’ve trusted you with my life and with my heart since we were fifteen...and I’ll keep doing it until we’re a hundred a fifty.” 

Percy smiled. “A hundred and fifty, huh?” 

Rachel smiled back. She leaned forward to rub her nose against his. “I think that’s a reasonable age to finally kick the bucket, don’t you? We’ll live full lives of adventure and we’ll change the world. The mortal world too. And once we hit one hundred, we can retire and, oh, I don’t know. What do retired people do?” 

Percy wrapped his arms around Rachel, holding her close. “Garden, play bingo, and spoil their grandkids?” Percy guessed. The oldest people that Percy knew were gods...and they all looked and acted much younger than they were. 

Rachel wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck. She tilted her face and kissed Percy deeply. “We don’t even have kids yet,” she said in a low, sensual voice. 

Percy knew exactly what that voice meant. Percy’s heart skipped a beat. His blood rushed between his legs. “Well, we could do something about that,” he suggested lightly, only half joking. 

Rachel scooted forward until she was flush against him. Her body was warm and soft against him. “Yeah,” she agreed. “We could.” 

They kissed again to seal the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Traditionally, the Oracle isn’t a lifelong gig so Rachel is done with that now and some poor other little girl has to be Apollo’s new plaything.


End file.
